The present invention relates to the use of polymeric radiation-source in ophthalmic brachytherapy.
It will be appreciated that for clarity, elements shown in the figures may not be drawn to scale. Furthermore, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding elements.